Apenas uma noite
by seiiran
Summary: Shaka bebe demais acaba com Ikki, mas pensa em seu amado Aioria.


**Título: **Apenas uma noite**  
Anime: **Saint Seiya**  
Casais:** Ikki e Shaka, Shaka e Aioria  
**Classificação: **Yaoi/Lemon  
**Resumo: **Shaka bebe demais acaba com Ikki, mas pensa em seu amado Aioria.

**Atenção:**

Essa fic é um pedaço de uma outra fic chamada Show de Vizinho, não é necessário ler a outra fic.  
É importante saber que Ikki e Shaka não sentem nada um pelo outro, apenas passam a noite juntos.

* * *

A noite estava quente e as estrelas deixavam o céu claro. Ikki, um rapaz alto e forte de cabelos curtos e azuis escuros, já ouvia pela vigésima vez o convite de Shun, seu irmão menor para sair.  
-Ikki... Vamos àquele clube por favor! –O menor os olhava com seus grandes olhos verdes de um modo que impedia o irmão de recusar  
-Está bem Shun. Eu vou só porque se você continuar insistindo eu quebrarei todos os seus ossos. –Shun riu sem que o irmão visse.  
Logo se juntaram a eles um rapaz loiro que se chamava Hyoga, ha algum tempo havia se mudado para o apartamento a frente dos dois e "estragado" seu irmão, como diria Ikki.  
O mais velho não podia negar que o único fato de aceitar o namoro de seu irmão com um homem era que se fosse de outro modo ele não estaria tão feliz, mas é claro que ao menor deslize o pescoço de Hyoga certamente rolaria.

Ao chegar ao clube, tudo que Ikki queria era uma bebida, todo aquele barulho e luzes o irritavam mais ainda, estava assim desde que brigara com sua namorada Esmeralda.

-Eu vou pegar uma bebida e já volto. –Disse Ikki deixando o casal em uma mesa.  
Chegando ao balcão, Ikki viu um moça loira com a cabeça baixa, pelo longos cabelos dourados parecia ser June mas ao chamá-la Ikki percebeu que não era a amiga do irmão.  
-Esta tudo bem moça? –O rapaz chamou colocando a mão no ombro da garota.  
-Está sim obrigado. -Quando a garota levantou o rosto, Ikki pôde perceber que se tratava de um rapaz, seus olhos verdes estavam cerrados e pelo rosto corado caiam algumas lagrimas.  
-Esta mesmo? Porque parece que não. –Disse Ikki sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.  
-Na verdade não está. –O jovem levantou a cabeça deixando os longos cabelos loiros caírem pelo dorso.  
-Meu nome é Ikki.  
-Eu sou Shaka. –Disse o mais velho estendendo a mão para o outro.  
Ikki percebeu que Shaka era mais alto que ele e também aparentava ser mais velho, de certo deveria estar sofrendo por alguma garota assim como ele estava, seria bom conversar com alguém e poder dizer o que o incomodava, pensou.

-Então você é mecânico? –Disse Shaka ajeitando os fios da franja loira, enquanto o amigo falva sobre carros.  
-Sim, trabalho em uma oficina aqui perto.  
-Isso é muito atraente. –O loiro sorriu olhando para o outro com o canto dos olhos- Deve fazer sucesso com as garotas.  
-Na verdade minha namorada quis dar um tempo.  
-Por quê?  
-Ela disse que sou um idiota. –Respondeu seco o menor enquanto terminava sua bebida e logo pedia outra.  
-Mulheres são um problema –Disse Shaka balançando a cabeça.  
-E seu problema é com mulher? –O loiro riu da pergunta do outro enquanto bebia.  
-Na verdade é com um homem. –Ikki arregalou os olhos e continuou a beber, talvez seu irmão e a barbie, como chamava carinhosamente o cunhado, não fossem os únicos.  
-Shaka, talvez fosse melhor você parar de beber. –Ikki segurou a mão do outro enquanto ele pegava outro copo.  
-Está tudo bem Ikki, já sou bem grandinho. –O loiro sorriu para o outro sedutoramente enquanto levava o copo à boca, Ikki o observou beber o liquido lentamente e talvez tivesse bebido demais, mas pensou ter desejado aqueles lábios.

-Ikki, eu e Hyoga estamos indo para casa você vem com a gente? –Disse Shun quando já era bem tarde.  
-Podem ir sem mim. –Ikki disse baixo para que só o irmão ouvisse. –O rapaz aqui bebeu demais e talvez eu tenha que levá-lo para casa.  
O mais novo percebeu que a moça com quem Ikki havia conversado a noite toda era de fato um homem que realmente aparentava ter bebido demais.  
-Está bem, tchau então!  
-Espere ai, fique com as mãos longe do meu irmão sua barbie! –Hyoga rolou os olhos e passou o braço pelo ombro do amado enquanto saiam do clube.  
-Seus amigos?  
-O menor é meu irmão e o loiro um verme maldito.  
Shaka riu alto, não podia negar que o jeito estressado de Ikki era de certo modo, encantador.  
-Parece que esse verme maldito realmente gosta do seu irmão. –O loiro pegou o copo de whisky quase vazio e bebeu o ultimo gole, deixando a cabeça baixa e o olhar perdido.  
-Se ele não gostasse pode ter certeza que já estaria no mundo dos mortos. –A franja loira impedia Ikki de ver os olhos do maior, mas sabia que estava chorando pelas lágrimas que escorriam pela face delicada.  
-Shaka, acho que você bebeu demais, deixe-me ajudá-lo a ir para casa.  
-Agradeço sua ajuda, mas estou bem. –O loiro levantou-se do balcão onde havia passado a noite toda.  
Quando Shaka colocou os pés no chão suas pernas não o sustentaram e se não fosse Ikki se levantar com um movimento rápido para segurá-lo, certamente cairia no chão.  
-Está muito bem. –O menor olho nervoso para o outro que sorriu, o loiro apoiava-se no ombro do outro sentindo como este era forte.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis chamou um taxi para poder levar o loiro para casa e após dizer o endereço para o motorista o maior deixou a cabeça que pesava descansar no ombro do outro.  
-Ikki, este é meu apartamento, você não gostaria de entrar?  
-Eu preciso ir Shaka, Shun deve estar preocupado.  
-Tenho certeza que ele está muito ocupado com o loiro para se preocupar. –A voz de Shaka soou sedutora no ouvido do outro que decidiu aceitar o convite pensando em não haver nada de mal.  
O prédio onde Shaka morava era luxuoso e seu apartamento era espaçoso e bem decorado.  
-É muito bonito aqui Shaka. –Disse o de cabelos azuis após adentrar o apartamento do outro.  
-Obrigado Ikki. Quer beber alguma coisa?  
-Shaka, -Ikki suspirou- eu acho que você já bebeu demais.  
-Estamos sozinhos aqui Ikki, o que de mal pode acontecer? –O loiro tinha os olhos verdes cerrados e o sorriso sedutor.  
Ikki sentou-se no espaçoso sofá da sala esperando o outro trazer a bebida, Ikki observava a grande TV e os quadros na parede.  
-Aqui está. –Shaka entregou a Ikki dois copos com gelo e abriu uma garrafa de whisky, enchendo em seguida os dois copos.  
-Obrigado Shaka. –O loiro sentou-se ao lado do outro, abrindo os botões da camisa azul claro que usava, deixando exposto o peitoral definido de pele alva.

Os dois continuaram bebendo e conversando, e quando a garrafa estava quase vazia, Ikki já sentia que o álcool lhe subira à cabeça pois estava mais solto que o normal.  
-Você não me disse o seu problema com mulher ainda. –Perguntou Shaka se esparramando mais no sofá.  
-Esmeralda... –Ikki disse baixo sentindo um pouco de saudades de sua amada, mas seria difícil esquecer o que ela falara.

_-Ikki, não tem por quê estar tão nervoso. Shun sempre teve jeito, só que assumiu só agora.  
-O que você está dizendo Esmeralda?  
-Só estou dizendo que seu irmão sempre foi afeminado.  
Ikki apenas olhou para a namorada, soltando o ar com força como um animal bufando e deixou a casa da loira, estavam sem se falar desde esse dia.  
_

-Então você está bravo com sua namorada só por que ela chamou seu irmão de afeminado?  
-Sim, algum problema com isso? –Ikki segurou o rosto do outro com força, aproximando o seu.  
-Problema nenhum Ikki. –Shaka aproveitou a proximidade para fechar os olhos devagar e encostar os lábios nos de Ikki.  
O jovem de cabelos azuis ficou paralisado, não fechou os olhos e nem moveu os lábios, o jeito de Shaka falar e seus gestos tinham algo de delicado e o loiro havia seduzido Ikki a noite toda.  
-O que foi Ikki? –O maior passou a beijar o rosto do outro e depois seu pescoço. –Ficou quieto de repente.  
-Shaka, acho melhor eu ir embora.  
-Não, por favor fique. –O loiro passou uma das perna sobre as de Ikki e sentou-se em seu colo, enquanto beijava seu ouvido e pescoço.  
-Shaka, pare. –O menor pediu meio a gemido, mas não podia negar que mesmo sendo um homem, estava ficando excitado com as caricias do loiro.  
-Parar por quê? Você não gosta? –O loiro sussurrou no ouvido de Ikki em seguida jogando seus longos cabelos loiros para a trás e levantando e retirando a blusa do parceiro.  
Shaka rebolava no colo do outro sentindo um volume abaixo de si crescer, enquanto beijava e chupava o peitoral forte de Ikki.  
O jovem de cabelos azuis não poderia agüentar por muito tempo, o álcool lhe subindo a cabeça e o loiro lhe provocando daquele jeito, sentia que precisava possuí-lo, não importava que fosse um homem.  
-Tudo bem Shaka, foi você quem pediu. –Com um movimento rápido, Ikki deitou o mais alto no sofá ficando em cima dele a seguir, beijando seu pescoço com vontade.  
-Ikki... –O loiro gemeu baixo, não achava que o outro se renderia as suas caricias dessa forma e nem que tivesse tanta vontade ao fazê-lo.

-O que foi Shaka? Acha que não percebi você me provocando a noite toda? Agora terei que ir até o fim. –Ikki sorriu enquanto estava sentando sobre o ventre do outro, lhe tirando a camisa azul clara, deixando descoberto o peitoral definido.  
As mãos de Shaka foram puxar de leve os cabelos curtos de parceiro que lhe beijava e sugava o peitoral e abdômen como se tivesse fome de seu corpo.  
Ikki parou ao chegar próximo a calça do outro a abrindo com rapidez e o deixando completamente nu.  
Shaka que tinha o rosto corado pela grande quantidade de álcool, ficou ainda mais vermelho sentindo certa vergonha por estar exposto, mas a vergonha não diminuía seu desejo. Ikki separou as pernas do loiro e voltou para beijá-lo com desejo, as línguas se descobriam e os lábios mal se tocavam ambos estavam alcoolizados e só pensavam em satisfazer seus próprios desejos. O loiro mal percebeu quando o outro levou dois dedos a sua boca os lambendo e em seguida posicionando junto a sua entrada. Ikki olhou para Shaka que tinha os olhos cerrados em pleno desejo, sem esperar seu consentimento, invadiu o corpo do outro com dois de seus dedos vendo o maior gemer.

Por um instante, Ikki pensou que o outro sentia dor mas este logo começou a mexer o quadril para que o mais novo se movesse dentro de si. O menor jamais imaginou fazer tais coisas com um homem, mas Shaka era diferente, era delicado e sabia seduzi-lo, seu corpo era esguio e magro, seus cabelos, perfumados e suas feições doces e delicadas como de uma mulher.  
-Ikki... –Shaka gemeu junto ao ouvido do parceiro enquanto sentia os dedos entrando e saindo de seu corpo.  
-O que você quer Shaka, me diga. –Ikki sorria sedutoramente se deliciando com as expressões de prazer e sofrimento do outro.  
-Quero... que me possua. –O loiro tinha os olhos cerrados cheios de lagrimas e os lábios entreabertos estavam vermelhos, puxando o ar com força.  
Aquela bela visão deixava Ikki ainda mais excitado, decidindo atender ao pedido do parceiro, este retirou as ultimas peças de roupas e ajoelhou-se em frente ao outro.  
Ikki levou a mão aos cabelos do outro, acariciando e os puxando de leve, o loiro entendeu o pedido, ficou a frente do parceiro e passou a dar longas lambidas na sua rígida ereção antes de levar todo o membro a boca.  
O jovem de cabelos azuis, deu um gemido quando o outro passou a sugá-lo com vontade, sua mão segurava nos cabelos loiros do outro o guiando para cima e para baixo.  
Shaka sentiu que não poderia ficar assim por muito tempo, seu membro pulsava assim como sua entrada que ainda sentia os dedos do parceiro, o loiro parou então o que fazia e olhou para Ikki, que retribuiu irritado.  
-O que foi vai desistir agora?  
-Estou cheio disso. –O loiro se aproximou do ouvido do outro e sussurrou- eu quero você em mim.  
Ikki sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse todo seu corpo, aumentando ainda mais seu desejo, segurando nos ombros do parceiro, o deitou de costas no chão separando suas pernas em seguida.  
Shaka segurou nos braços fortes do outro cravando suas unhas enquanto Ikki se posicionava frente a sua entrada, forçando-a devagar.  
-Ikki... –O loiro gemeu baixo e o outro continuou a penetrá-lo mesmo percebendo que este sentia um pouco de dor.  
Shaka arranhava as costas do parceiro tentando se acostumar com o grande volume dentro de si, aos poucos o corpo do loiro relaxou e Ikki passou a se mover devagar.  
-Shaka... –O menor gemeu junto ao ouvido do outro o deixando ainda mais excitado.  
O loiro mexia o quadril em busca de mais contato e Ikki entrava e saia do corpo do outro em um ritmo cada vez mais rápido. O gemido dos dois enchia a sala e seus corpos suavam juntos.  
Shaka, meio a sensação de prazer e ainda sobre o efeito do álcool pensou ter visto seu amado e não deixou de chamar seu nome mesmo que baixo.  
-A-Aioria... –Ikki compreendeu que não era com ele que o loiro queria estar e também lembrou de sua própria namorada, Esmeralda.

O jovem de cabelos azuis abraçou o loiro encostando a cabeça em seu pescoço enquanto o penetrava cada vez mais fundo e forte, Shaka gemia e chamava o nome de seu amado cada vez que era tocado naquele ponto tão sensível.  
-Aoiria... –O loiro sentia que não poderia mais e começou a massagear o próprio membro derramando seu prazer.  
Pouco tempo depois, Ikki que continuara entrando e saindo do parceiro em um ritmo acelerado acabou preenchendo seu interior com um liquido quente.  
Shaka olhou para o parceiro, mas sua vista estava muito embaçada, tudo que ele via era um rapaz de cabelos cor de mel, loiro e alto, seu amado Aioria.  
Ikki tinha o peito arfante e buscava por ar, quando tentou levantar o loiro segurou em sua mão e disse com os olhos verdes cheios de lagrimas.  
-Aioria, não vá embora. –Ikki sentiu um pouco de pena daquele jovem que havia lhe proporcionado uma noite tão boa e após o pegar no colo disse:  
-Eu não vou embora Shaka. –O mais jovem carregou o outro com certa dificuldade para a cama e após deitá-lo, deitou-se ao seu lado afinal, era muito tarde para voltar pra casa.  
O maior aninhou-se no peito do outro o abraçando e após olhar em seus olhos disse:  
-Eu te amo. –Ikki nada respondeu, apenas o olhou desconfiado e acabou pegando no sono, tinha bebido demais e também estava cansado.

Shaka abriu os olhos devagar, incomodado com a luz que entrava pela sacada de seu quarto, em pé do lado da sua cama, um jovem de cabelos azuis vestia a calça.  
-O que... Ikki? –Disse o loiro fazendo um esforço para lembrar da noite passada.  
-Sim, é esse meu nome.  
-O que... aconteceu... –Shaka começara a pergunta, mas após constatar que por baixo do lençol estava sem roupa, já se lembrara consideravelmente do que acontecera.  
O loiro não sabia ao certo o que deveria dizer, sentia-se envergonhado, Ikki apenas olhou para o maior e sorriu.  
-Esta tudo bem, eu estou indo agora, mas me diga uma coisa quem é Aioria?  
-Aioria? –Shaka tentou se lembrar e seus olhos logo encheram de lagrimas, por um momento ele realmente acreditou estar com seu amado, mas era apenas sua imaginação. –Aioria trabalha comigo eu... eu o amo.  
Ikki sentou-se na cama, já vestido o mínimo que poderia fazer depois de tudo era ouvir o que o loiro tinha a dizer.  
-E já disse isso a ele?  
-E-eu não posso, ele tem uma namorada, mas todos os dias eu o vejo, seus cabelos cor de mel, os olhos verde escuro, seus ombros largos... –O loiro ajeitava as mechas douradas e em seus olhos podia se ver um certo brilho.  
-Olha Shaka, eu sei que a gente bem, você sabe mas não gosto de ouvir esses papos homossexuais.  
-Eu entendo Ikki, me desculpe. –Os olhos do loiro encheram-se de lagrimas novamente e após suspirar fundo, Ikki continuou.  
-Mas eu acho que você falar com ele, eu tenho uma namorada e estou aqui, você deveria tentar.  
-Você tem razão. Ikki, gostaria que fossemos amigos. –Disse o loiro sentando-se ao lado do outro.  
-Eu não tenho amigos gays. –Disse Ikki se levantando.  
-Mas tem um irmão e um cunhado. –Sorriu Shaka, triunfante.  
-Seu maldito... –Ikki bagunçou a franja loira do outro e saiu, antes de fechar a porta disse para o outro –A gente se encontra por ai.  
Shaka ficou alguns instantes sentado na cama enquanto Ikki saia, tudo havia acontecido rápido demais, mas o loiro não conseguira apagar os seus sentimentos por Aioria e agora mais do que nunca, sabia que deveria lutar por seu amado.

Fic curta mas espero que tenham gostado^^  
Apesar de ser AU é a minha versão de Ikki e Shaka  
Para quem esta Show de Vizinho espero que tenham gostado desse extra *-*  
Deixem reviews =D


End file.
